


Весна, Лето, Осень

by Huzpanit



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huzpanit/pseuds/Huzpanit





	Весна, Лето, Осень

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spring, Summer, Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139205) by [longleggedgit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit). 



Сухек швырнул журналом в Джиена, который сосредоточенно скручивал косяк. Джиен прервался и уставился на него, позволив журналу соскользнуть с коленей на пол, руки-то у него были заняты.

— Твой бойфренд снова признался тебе в любви, — пояснил Сухек и подобрал журнал, снова раскрыв на отмеченной странице с фотографией Джиена и Енбэ на съемках Ринга Линга*

— О чем ты, нахрен? — сказал Джиен, краем глаза глянув на статью, и провел языком по косяку, чтобы заклеить.

Сухек взял журнал поудобнее и, откашлявшись, прочел:

— У нас с Джиеном особые отношения. Мы будто созданы друг для друга. Думаю, мне стоит жениться на ком-то похожем.

Джиен лизнул напоследок косяк и протянул руку, дожидаясь, пока Сухек выудит зажигалку из кармана.

— Мы близки, — сказал Джиен, наблюдая, как Сухек раскуривает косяк. — Всегда были близки.

— Он тобой одержим, — сказал Сухек.

— А вот и нет, — Джиен сделал первую затяжку и передал косяк Сухеку, который последовал его примеру.

— А вот и да, — помедлив, сказал Сухек, набрав полный рот дыма. — Да даже его шмотки в последнее время. Он словно пытается стать тобой.

Обычно Джиен велел бы Сухеку отвалить, но сегодня промолчал. Он уставился на свернутый журнал в руках Сухека и задумался.

— Когда свадьба? — спросил Сухек, забирая косяк.

— Ревность тебя не украшает, — бесстрастно произнес Джиен и, сделав затяжку, выпустил дым прямо ему в лицо.

И они пустились в суматошные поцелуи и объятия, позже перешедшие в не менее суматошный трах на диване. После ухода Сухека Джиен нашел между подушками смятый и разодранный в процессе журнал. Он снова открыл его на странице с интервью Енбэ и попытался сосредоточиться на содержании, но все еще был под кафом и быстро забыл, что искал.

В понедельник в танцевальной студии Джиен увидел, как Енбэ флиртует с одной из стилисток и с расстроенным видом начал терзать заусеницу на пальце. Они репетировали программу для Токио и оживление Енбэ было почти лихорадочным. То, как он смеялся, как шутливо толкал девушку — все это выводило Джиена из себя. А стилисточка радостно подхихикивала и хлопала в ответ Енбэ по плечу. В последнее время вокруг Енбэ крутилось гораздо больше девушек, чем раньше.  
Глаза Енбэ задержались на Джиене, он словно ожидал одобрения роману с коллегой, но ответный взгляд Джиена был далек от восторга. А потом в студию вошел и начал делать растяжку один из танцоров, с которым Джиен переспал пару раз по пьяни и тут он понял, что не ему судить Енбэ.

Но почему-то видеть их вместе было неприятно и когда хореограф велел всем занять свои места, Джиен встал рядом с Енбэ и не сдерживаясь, высказался:  
— Смотрю, у тебя все на мази со стилистками?  
Его интонации ясно давали понять, что это отнюдь не комплимент и Енбэ уставился на него в замешательстве, почти обиженно. Джиен тянул руки за спиной и старательно рассматривал свое отражение в огромном, от пола до потолка, зеркале.  
— Кто бы говорил! — сердито ответил Енбэ.

Раньше он никогда не пререкался, как бы Джиен ни нападал на него.

Джиен только пожал плечами и завершил растяжку. Енбэ отвернулся и с ничего не выражающим лицом тоже уставился в зеркало.

После репетиции Джиен принялся заигрывать с тем самым танцором, старательно отслеживая в зеркале, заметил ли это Енбэ. Но тот ушел, обняв стилисточку за плечи и даже не оглянувшись. А Джиен остался, раздраженный и расстроенный.

Когда им было по пятнадцать и они разрывались между школой и стажировкой, Енбэ однажды ворвался в комнату Джиена и, утирая слезы, рухнул на пол в ногах кровати.

— Эй, — Джиен закрыл блокнот в котором работал над словами к песне и сполз ниже, чтобы увидеть Енбэ. — Что такое?

Енбэ помотал головой, он изо всех сил прижимал ладони к глазам, пытаясь не разрыдаться. Джиен потянулся и стал гладить его по волосам.  
— Не знаю я, — наконец пробормотал Енбэ, его плечи содрогались от всхлипов. — Просто чувствую себя полным придурком.

— Ты не придурок, — Джиен начал массировать ему голову, стараясь успокоить и улыбнулся, когда почувствовал, как Енбэ расслабился под его пальцами.

— Это насчет девчонок, — сказал Енбэ. — Я с ними даже поговорить не могу. Просто. Придурок.

Джиен пару раз наблюдал общение Енбэ с девочками и не стал полностью отрицать его слова. Казалось, что чудаковатый и милый паренек за доли секунды превращается в несносного оболтуса, стоит появится рядом ровесницам и это всегда поражало Джиена. Он никогда не старался произвести впечатление на тех, кто не мог напрямую повлиять на его карьеру.

Джиен размышлял над проблемой, а Енбэ продолжил:

— Остальные стажеры дразнятся, потому что я еще ни с кем не целовался.

— Да кому какое дело, что они там думают, — внезапно рассердился Джиен. — Они все неудачники и когда мы с тобой прославимся, а они пойдут работать в супермаркет, они еще пожалеют.

Енбэ вздохнул, но взглянул на Джиена уже гораздо спокойнее.  
— Наверное, — сказал он. А потом улыбнулся. — Ну, теперь я знаю, что и ты тоже ни с кем не целовался.  
Джиен постарался сдержаться, но Енбэ его слишком хорошо знал, чтобы поверить.  
— Или целовался? — он быстро развернулся лицом к Джиену и недоверчиво уставился на него. Джиен отодвинулся и стал вяло ковырять торчащую из наволочки ниточку.  
— И кто она? Ты еще дома успел? Когда?  
Джиену очень хотелось сменить тему, но Енбэ теперь было не удержать, он даже взобрался к нему на кровать, перекрывая пути к отступлению.  
— Почему мне не сказал?  
Продолжая дергать ниточку, Джиен ответил:  
— Потому что. Это была не девушка.  
Енбэ надолго замолчал и Джиен поднял глаза.  
— Ой, — наконец произнес покрасневший Енбэ.

Они помолчали еще немного, Джиен вернулся к общению с торчащей ниточкой, потом Енбэ нарушил тишину.  
— Но… как ты понял?  
Джиен снова поднял глаза, увидел, что Енбэ стал еще краснее и нахмурился.  
— Просто понял, — сказал он.  
Енбэ смутился и отвернулся.  
— Ты всегда во всем уверен, — сказал он тихо, потом поднялся и вышел из комнаты, а Джиен остался размышлять, были ли его слова похвалой.

В пятницу, в одиннадцать вечера неожиданно позвонил Енбэ, но Джиен, хоть и ощущая вину, решил не отвечать. Однако на четвертом звонке сдался.

— Как дела? — сказал он.

Сидящий рядом Сухек оторвался от ужина и посмотрел на него.  
Последовало настолько долгое молчание, что Джиен даже проверил, не прервалась ли связь. Потом Енбэ сказал:  
— Привет, — и что-то в его голосе заставило Джиена нахмуриться и уединиться в ванной. Он отлично увидел вопросительно поднятую бровь Сухека. Но Джиен проигнорировал этот вопрос и закрыл за собой дверь.  
— Что случилось?

— Ничего, — Енбэ, похоже, был очень пьян и еще год назад Джиен бы удивился, но не теперь. В последнее время Енбэ частенько прикладывался к бутылке.  
— Ладно, — сказал Джиен, ни на секунду не поверив его словам, но не желая играть в угадайку. — Тогда в чем дело?  
— Я тут подумал, — Енбэ ненадолго замолчал, словно обдумывая свои слова и продолжил. — Я ведь еще не видел, где ты теперь живешь.  
Джиен собрался было возразить, но понял, что это правда. Его новая квартира отлично охранялась, просто так в нее не попасть и совсем немногие побывали здесь за несколько месяцев с момента переезда. И большинство из них были одноразовыми партнерами на ночь.

— Эээ… — протянул Джиен, — у меня тут сейчас кое-кто в гостях.  
— А…  
Енбэ не стал высказывать предположений или спрашивать, с кем же он сейчас, и от этого Джиен почувствовал себя еще более неловко. Они с Сухеком ни в коем случае не были парой, но проводили много времени вместе. Енбэ наверняка это заметил, хоть и не сказал ничего. Енбэ вообще редко комментировал его похождения.  
— Мы можем договориться на попозже. Может, на той неделе?  
— Не переживай, — быстро произнес Енбэ, — потом поговорим, — теперь его голос звучал гораздо тверже и отстраненнее.

Были времена, когда Джиен ни за что бы не закончил разговор с Енбэ подобным образом, но сейчас он просто не мог придумать, как исправить ситуацию. Между ними все стало внезапно неловким и запутанным и Джиен не знал, почему так, и как все изменить. Он сказал: «Прости» и повесил трубку, после чего почувствовал такое отвращение к себе, что уселся и стал грызть ногти. Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы успокоиться и вернуться в гостиную. Сухек встретил его вопросительным взглядом, но предпочел промолчать.

Ночью они трахались быстро и жестко, почти со злостью, это даже было почти неприятно. Когда все закончилось, было уже три ночи и Джиен понимал, что нужно оставить Сухека переночевать, но он никогда не предлагал, а Сухек никогда не просил.

***  
Впервые сердце Джиена разбилось в семнадцать и он возненавидел себя за слабость. Он изнурял себя учебой и уроками танцев и вокала, держа себя в руках лишь усилием воли. С каждым следующим днем эта сила все слабела, готовая вот-вот исчезнуть. Джиен думал, что никто не замечает. Но через шесть дней после признания его тридцатилетнего первого любовника, что встречаться они не могут из-за жены и детей, Джиен отправился покурить на задворки и обнаружил, что его уединение нарушено.

— Этот парень ведь что-то сделал тебе, да? — Енбэ неожиданно появился из-за спины Джиена, который тихонько сидел на бордюре с сигаретой в руках и Джиен быстро смахнул слезы рукавом.

Он не ответил, он даже не предполагал, что Енбэ в курсе. Енбэ присел рядом.  
— Не стоит тебе курить, — сказал он, помолчав.  
— Заткнись, — сказал Джиен.  
Он докурил сигарету и раздавил бычок ногой, внезапно почувствовав раздражение, ему хотелось только, чтобы Енбэ свалил и оставил его в покое. Он всхлипнул и снова утер слезы.  
— Я не слишком то много знаю, — произнес Енбэ и Джиену пришлось собрать все свои силы, чтобы не взорваться. «Да уж, ни хрена ты не знаешь, так какого хера вообще лезешь?»  
— Но я знаю, что он был женат и это совсем не честно.  
И тут Джиен почти сорвался, потому что какого черта Енбэ притащился читать ему лекции, какого черта он пытается выставить его разрушителем семьи или типа того… какого черта, ведь он ничего не знает.  
— Это не честно по отношению к тебе, — уточнил Енбэ и поднявшаяся было внутри Джиена ярость внезапно схлынула, не пролившись словами. — Ты заслуживаешь того, кто будет любить только тебя.

Джиен поднял глаза на Енбэ впервые за весь разговор и вдруг его сердце заболело совсем другой болью. Енбэ обнял его за плечи и Джиен припал к нему и разрыдался до соплей. Он рыдал, уткнувшись в куртку Енбэ, пока не кончились слезы и остались только всхлипы и вздохи. А потом Енбэ увел его внутрь, в его комнату и уложил в кровать, и Джиен впервые за эти дни спокойно заснул.  
Он не поблагодарил Енбэ за тот день прямо, но надеялся, что Енбэ и так понимает.  
***

После третьего концерта в Токио Доум**, прошедшего без сучка, без задоринки, Джиен был в отличном настроении, его переполняли гордость и энергия, то, ради чего он, собственно, и пришел в эту индустрию. Он обрадовался, когда кто-то предложил отправиться в ночной клуб, их любимый ЛиквидРум, и все единогласно решили идти. Раньше праздничные посиделки после концертов были регулярными, но сейчас все так выматывались, что чаще всего просто отправлялись спать. Наверное, это был признак начала старения, но Джиен старался не слишком задумываться над этим и сегодня тоже просто отмахнулся от подобных мыслей.

Их было человек пятнадцать, все участники Big Bang, несколько стилисток и другого персонала и они заняли самую большую ВИП-комнату клуба. Сухек тоже был здесь, он все равно находился в Токио на съемках и Джиен пригласил его на концерт, как делал уже не раз.  
Вполне довольный жизнью Джиен потягивал свой амаретто, сидя между Сынри и Сухеком. До тех пор, пока не заметил как Енбэ со своей подружкой-стилисточкой хихикают над чем-то и распивают в две соломинки высокий бокал чего-то светящегося. Джиен одним глотком прикончил свой напиток и пихнул Сынри локтем.  
— Как зовут девчонку, которая все время ошивается рядом с Енбэ?  
Сынри обычно был главным по именам и слухам. Он сморщил нос и прищурился, подумал минуту и выдал:  
— Думаю, Михен, — потом рассмеялся. — А что? Собираешься прикончить ее?  
Джиен нахмурился.  
— Нет. О чем ты?  
Сынри снова засмеялся.  
— О том, что ты пялишься на нее последние три недели.  
— Нет, не пялюсь, — возразил Джиен.  
— Хен, — позвал Сынри и перегнулся через Джиена с Сухеком, привлекая внимание Сынхена. И он и Дэсон оторвались от рассматривания фоток на телефоне и повернулись. — Помнишь, когда мы застукали Енбэ целующимся со стажеркой на дне рождения Бом?

И Сынхен и Дэсон расхохотались в один голос. Джиен почувствовал, как его шею заливает жаром и посигналил официантке принести еще один напиток.  
— Разве тебе не пришлось удерживать Джиена, чтобы она могла сбежать? — спросил Дэсон у Сынхена, ухмыляясь Джиену.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь, — горячо возразил Джиен, но все вокруг рассмеялись еще громче. Все, кроме Сухека, который потягивал виски с ничего не выражающим лицом и словно даже не прислушивался к происходящему.

— Ну, тогда было не так плохо, как в тот раз, когда пошли слухи насчет Енбэ и Юри, — хихикнул Сынхен. — Они даже не начали встречаться, а Джиен уже запланировал роспуск SNSD.  
И снова все стали хохотать, хлопать хмурого Джиена по спине, мешая принять напиток из рук официантки. Потом он рискнул бросить взгляд в сторону Енбэ и Сухек застукал его за подглядыванием.  
— Ты очень заботливый, — прокомментировал Сухек. Безобидное замечание. Вот только Джиен знал, что это не так.

К счастью, Дэсон ответил вместо него.  
— Мама Енбэ сказала мне как-то, что она совсем не беспокоится о выборе Енбэ. Потому что всем девушкам сначала придется пройти отбор Джиена.  
— Я забочусь о каждом участнике Big Bang, — сказал Джиен, пытаясь спасти остатки достоинства.  
— Это правда, — согласился Дэсон, — но…  
— О Енбэ особенно, — сказал Сынхен и Дэсон с Сынри согласно кивнули.  
— Может, он просто забил на вас, как на безнадежных, — поддразнил Дэсон и они с Сынхеном принялись хихикать над возмущением Сынри.

Отвлекшись от Сынри, Джиен снова посмотрел на Сухека, как раз допивающего виски, а потом не удержался и снова уставился на Енбэ. У него почему-то свело живот от вида обжимающихся Енбэ и Михен, которые плевать хотели на окружающих. Он вздрогнул, когда его плеча коснулась рука Сухека.

— Я в туалет, — объяснил Сухек. Джиен послушно толкнул Сынри и они освободили проход. Через минуту Джиен тоже вылез из-за столика и отправился следом. Он старался не пялиться на Енбэ или Михен, проходя мимо них, но он был уверен, что видел, как Енбэ посмотрел на него.

Когда Джиен вошел в туалет, Сухек был у раковины. Их глаза встретились в зеркале. Ничего в позе или выражении лица Сухека не показывало, что он расстроен, но Джиен знал, Сухек как и он сам, умеет при необходимости надевать маску холодного равнодушия. Жизнь под прицелом камер отлично тренирует такой навык.

Наконец, Сухек обернулся к нему и улыбнулся.  
— Выглядишь потерянным, — сказал он.  
Джиен не смог ничего ответить. Он размышлял, что случится, если сейчас подойти и обнять Сухека, поцеловать его… поможет ли это притвориться, что ничего не случилось или сделает все только хуже. И он неуверенно шагнул вперед.  
Улыбка исчезла с лица Сухека.  
— Не стоит чувствовать себя таким виноватым, — сказал он. — Послушай. Все хорошо. Я знаю, что для тебя это был только секс. И не собираюсь устраивать истерику.

Джиен нахмурился, он хотел сказать совсем другое и думал он иначе. Он чувствовал вину, но причин то для этого не было. Они все ошибаются насчет Енбэ, особенно, если учесть, как тот присосался к нынешней девчонке. Однако ему не удалось превратить эти мысли в слова, так что он молча уставился на Сухека и тот рассмеялся.  
— Знаешь, меня ведь предупреждали насчет тебя, — сказал он.  
Наконец, Джиену удалось выдавить из себя хоть слово.  
— Кто?  
— Все. У тебя вполне определённая репутация, — Сухек вздохнул и подошел ближе. Джиен удивился, почувствовав на щеке его ладонь. Сухек поцеловал его, но в этом поцелуе не было страсти, скорее, это походило на прощание. Джиен хотел обнять его в ответ, но Сухек отступил.

— Мне говорили, тебе нужен только секс, — сказал Сухек, все еще улыбаясь, словно они болтали о всякой ерунде. — Но мне кажется, что ты ищешь кое-что другое.  
Затем он отвернулся и направился к выходу и, возможно, Джиену стоило попытаться остановить его, но он смог только спросить:  
— Что другое?  
Сухек замер, не оборачиваясь.  
— Если найдешь, дай знать, — сказал он и ушел. Джиен не знал, какого ответа он ждал, но этот оставил его с горечью неудовлетворенности.

Когда он вернулся в ВИП-комнату, Сухека уже там не было, как и Енбэ с Михен. Сынри многозначительно поиграл бровями, указав на их пустующие места и Джиен притворился, что ему смешно. А когда подошла официантка, заказал еще выпивку.

***  
Во второй раз сердце Джиена разбилось в двадцать лет и Енбэ обнаружил его на полу комнаты в обнимку с пустой бутылкой из-под вина. Это было почти до смешного мелодраматично.  
— Привет, — сказал Енбэ, склонившись к Джиену и касаясь его плеча. — Как ты?  
Джиен поморгал, улыбнулся и подняв руку, похлопал его по щеке.  
— Обалденно! — сказал он и рассмеялся, представляя насколько он сейчас жалок.  
— Ладно, давай, вставай, — сказал Енбэ, помогая ему подняться с пола и добраться до кровати. Джиен принял руку помощи, но поднявшись привалился к Енбэ и уткнулся в его плечо, спустив руку с его щеки на шею.  
— Ммм… Какой ты теплый, — сказал Джиен.  
Енбэ откашлялся.  
— Сколько ты выпил? Только одну бутылку?  
— Н-нее… еще что-то до нее. Рюмочку. Две рюмочки, — Джиен прижался еще крепче, Енбэ и правда был очень теплым.  
— Так ты прикончишь себя, — в словах Енбэ не было упрека, но Джиен напрягся. И захотел избавиться от этого напряжения. Он начал поглаживать руки и плечи Енбэ, наслаждаясь крепкими мышцами.  
— Я просто идиот, — вздохнул Джиен, уткнувшись в Енбэ.  
Енбэ понемногу расслабился под его качаниями и взъерошил волосы Джиена.  
— Нет, ты не идиот. Это он идиот. Кто бы он ни был.  
Джиен рассмеялся.  
— Кто бы он ни был, — повторил он. — Боже, наверное, ты считаешь меня полным долбоебом.  
— Не считаю я тебя долбоебом, — было странно слышать подобное слово от Енбэ, он редко выражался. — Просто хочу, чтобы ты не так часто страдал.  
Что-то в его словах смутило Джиена, объяснить, что именно, было трудно, но он постарался.  
— Я не страдаю часто, — медленно произнес он. — То есть, у меня много парней, но они ничего не значат. В основном.  
— Об этом я и говорю, — вздохнул Енбэ  
Но Джиен не слушал.  
— Просто они не похожи на тебя, — продолжил объяснять он, его затуманенный мозг решил, что получается хорошо и стоит продолжить. Он поцеловал бьющуюся жилку на шее Енбэ, не обращая внимания на его реакцию. — Почему они все не похожи на тебя? — и снова поцеловал.  
— Джиен, — произнес Енбэ, это был и вопрос, и предостережение одновременно. Но Джиен наплевал и на то и на другое. Его накрыл внезапный приступ энтузиазма, удививший даже его самого. Он скользнул к Енбэ на колени, потом поцеловал его в губы, потом пробежался пальцами по груди.  
— Поцелуй меня, — потребовал он. Потом схватил руки Енбэ и опустил их себе на талию, потом ткнулся носом в губы. Енбэ облизнул губы и Джиен был потрясен ощущением языка Енбэ так близко от своих губ. Но Енбэ не поцеловал его.  
— Джиен, — снова сказал он.

Джиен застонал и подался вперед, втягивая нижнюю губу Енбэ в рот. Енбэ ахнул и Джиен тут же воспользовался возможностью, засунув в рот проворный язык и исследовав им все, что можно. Он запустил обе руки в волосы Енбэ, продолжая целовать, постанывать и прижиматься, тщетно ожидая от Енбэ иной реакции, кроме сжатых кулаков и дрожи.  
— Пожалуйста, — снова попытался Джиен, но Енбэ по-прежнему не шевелился и понемногу Джиен замедлил движения бедер, теперь он медленно вращал ими, чтобы Енбэ ощутил силу его эрекции.  
Глаза Енбэ были полуприкрыты.  
— Джиен… я…  
Джиен понял, что не услышит ничего хорошего и заткнул ему рот новым поцелуем, да еще и запустил руку между ними, нащупывая ширинку. Может, Енбэ и пугало происходящее, но его реакция заставила сердце Джиена забиться радостнее, когда он нащупал ладонью затвердевший член.  
— Можно, я отсосу тебе? — прошептал Джиен прямо в губы Енбэ. — Я классно сосу.  
Енбэ закрыл глаза и со свистом втянул воздух.  
— И я разрешу себя трахнуть, — он потянул вверх рубашку Енбэ и приложил ладонь к его животу, напряженному и потрясающе горячему. Енбэ ухватил его за запястье, но не стал отталкивать.  
— Они все до чертиков хотели меня трахнуть, — он понял, что сказал что-то не то, только когда Енбэ крепче сжал его запястье и убрал руку от себя.  
Енбэ спихнул его с себя и попытался отдышаться, а Джиен остался на полу с пылающими щеками.  
— Я принесу тебе воды, — сказал Енбэ, оправляя рубашку и стараясь не смотреть Джиену в глаза. Он вышел, Джиен не шевельнулся до его возвращения.  
— Пойдем, — Енбэ протянул ему руку и Джиен позволил поднять себя на ноги и проводить в кровать. Енбэ вручил ему стакан воды и Джиен выпил ее, пока Енбэ расправлял сбившиеся простыни и одеяла.  
— Прости, — пробормотал Джиен, укладываясь на подушку.  
Енбэ натянул на него одеяло и слабо улыбнулся.  
— Завтра тебе станет лучше, — сказал он, касаясь щеки Джиена. Джиен хотел накрыть его руку своей, но Енбэ уже исчез. Джиен уткнулся лицом в подушку и изо всех сил пожелал не вспомнить завтра ничего.  
***

Когда в десять часов пьяный Енбэ появился на новогодней вечеринке, Джиен заподозрил неладное. Он вообще много пил в последнее время, но не настолько, чтобы появиться взвинченным и пьяным в хлам еще до начала официальной части. Однако то, как он ввалился в дверь, как почти рухнул на швейцара, принимающего верхнюю одежду, не оставляло места сомнениям.  
Джиен прервал разговор и извинился перед Сынхо и Тедди. Он направился к Енбэ через длинный, скудно освещенный зал, арендованный агентством для мероприятия. Енбэ не терял времени и уже обнимал плечи двух гостий, которые не то чтобы сильно расстроились, но были рады появлению Джиена, который отвлек от них от Енбэ.  
— Джиен! — заорал Енбэ, отрываясь от девушек и рванув к нему. По дороге он споткнулся на ровном месте и Джиену пришлось подхватить его, чтобы не упал, разлив при этом вино на них обоих.  
— Эй, эй! — сказал Джиен, помогая Енбэ стоять ровно. Енбэ только рассмеялся и слишком близко прижался.  
— Где тут дают шампанское? — от него пахло кое-чем покрепче шампанского, водкой, если Джиен не ошибался, а он редко ошибался.  
— Не нужно тебе шампанское, — уговаривал его Джиен. — Пойдем.

Он отвел Енбэ в туалет, который, к счастью, запирался изнутри. Он вытащил одно из красиво выложенных пирамидой полотенец и, смочив его под краном, принялся оттирать винные пятна с рубашки Енбэ. Они располагались на самом видном месте, в отличие от его собственных, оказавшихся только на рукаве.

— Похоже, у тебя была собственная вечеринка, — сказал он, не глядя на Енбэ.  
— Миен меня бросила, — ответил Енбэ и тут Джиен поднял голову.  
Глаза Енбэ были полуприкрыты и затуманены, он был слишком пьян, чтобы можно было что-то понять по его лицу. Но в его голосе Джиену послышалась боль.  
— Мне жаль, — сказал он.  
— Н… чего. Есть и другие девушки, да? — засмеялся Енбэ и уклонился от рук Джиена. — Можно мне уже уйти?  
Джиен выпрямился и выбросил полотенце в корзину под раковиной.  
— Не уверен, что это хорошая мысль.  
— Почему это? — непривычно резко ответил Енбэ. — Ты же все время так делаешь? Разошелся с одним, напился и нашел другого? Я просто учусь у тебя, как справляться с ситуацией.  
Эти слова оказались как пощечина для Джиена.  
— Что за фигня, Енбэ? — возмутился он.  
— А, прости, был неправ. Ты ведь даже не всегда сначала бросаешь партнеров.  
И тут Джиен влепил ему настоящую пощечину, рукой, а не словами. Ее звук громким эхом разнесся в небольшом помещении и ладонь Джиена теперь горела, как и покрасневшая щека Енбэ. Енбэ ошарашенно замер с широко раскрытыми глазами, он выглядел именно так, как себя чувствовал Джиен. Потом Енбэ медленно коснулся щеки и снова прикрыл глаза.  
— Иди на хер, — прорычал он и вцепился в дверной замок. И вот Джиен остался один, пытаясь подавить рвущееся изнутри нечто, сильно напоминающее панику.  
Через несколько минут Джиену удалось взять себя в руки и выйти из туалета. Следующие несколько часов он помнил смутно. Он не осмелился снова подойти к Енбэ, но следовал за ним как тень, делая время от времени глотки вина, не ощущая вкуса и кивая, не вслушиваясь, на любые попытки заговорить с ним.  
Енбэ перемещался между компаниями гостей вечеринки, вливая в себя все, что под руку попадется и заигрывая со всеми подряд. Большинство подыгрывали ему, было очевидно, что Енбэ более, чем просто пьян. Но некоторые выражали недовольство, например, Дара, когда он обслюнявил ей щеку. У Енбэ хватило соображения отшатнуться, чтобы не получить еще одну пощечину.  
— Что это с Енбэ, — спросил Сынхен, когда Джиен уселся рядом с ним и Дэсоном, зависшим над закусками.  
— Похоже, у него проблемы с Михен, — пробормотал Джиен, продолжая следить глазами за Енбэ, который как раз принимал от официанта очередной бокал шампанского.  
Сынхен хмыкнул.  
— Очень жаль.  
Последовала пауза, пока они наблюдали, как Енбэ почти уронил весьма дорогую на вид вазу и за обеспокоенной этим группой обслуживающего персонала. Однако Енбэ справился и двинулся дальше, а Сынхен обернулся к Джиену, наморщив лоб.  
— Может, сделаешь что-нибудь?  
Джиен уставился на свой бокал и даже поболтал им.  
— И что я должен сделать? Он повел себя по-свински. Не буду я с ним разговаривать.  
Он почти ощутил, как взгляды Дэсона и Сынхена прожигают в нем дыру, Джиен просто продолжил покручивать бокал, отказываясь смотреть на них. Но вскоре ему стало окончательно неловко под этими пристальными взглядами, и он снова сбежал. Енбэ к этому времени почти пропал из виду.

Пока Джиен пытался пробраться позади плотной группки подпивших продюсеров, с которыми он не хотел бы сейчас ввязаться в разговор, выяснилось, что он окончательно потерял Енбэ. Он принялся осматриваться и уже готов был взобраться на кресло, как вдруг вдалеке мелькнула растрепанная белая голова и исчезла в туалете. Он рванул туда, скрестив пальцы на удачу, чтобы Енбэ оказался достаточно пьян и не запер дверь.

— Енбэ? — Джиен вежливо стукнул разок в дверь, прежде чем попытаться ее открыть и с облегчением обнаружить, что она и вправду не заперта, как он и надеялся.  
Внутри он обнаружил Енбэ почти в отключке, тот стоял на коленях перед унитазом опираясь на него лбом, глаза закрыты. Джиен запер за собой дверь, поставил бокал возле раковины и опустился на пол рядом с Енбэ.  
— Как ты? — спросил он, мягко поглаживая ему спину. От прикосновения Енбэ вздрогнул, словно спросонья и его немедленно стошнило.  
— Эй, чшшш, все нормально, избавляйся от всего, — он продолжил поглаживать его по спине все время, что Енбэ тошнило. Он заставил себя быть рядом, хоть ему и было противно. Ему и самому чуть не стало плохо от вида и запаха того, что Енбэ влил в себя за последние несколько часов, а теперь старательно извергал. Но он по-прежнему гладил его по спине и шептал ободряющие слова, дожидаясь прекращения рвотных позывов. Потом он спустил воду, а Енбэ тем временем снова уткнулся лбом в унитаз.  
Джиен поднялся, вылил содержимое бокала в раковину, хорошенько сполоснул и наполнил водой. Он снова опустился на пол и предложил воду Енбэ.  
— Вот.  
Енбэ принял бокал и первым делом прополоскал рот и сплюнул. Потом сделал несколько глотков и не глядя, сунул его обратно Джиену.  
— Теперь лучше? — спросил Джиен  
Енбэ застонал и отвернулся от Джиена, теперь Джиен мог видеть только его затылок.  
— Прости, — пробормотал он.  
— Не извиняйся, — Джиен снова стал медленно гладить его по спине, вверх и вниз.  
— Нет, правда, — произнес Енбэ. Он говорил довольно невнятно, да еще и в другую сторону, так что понять его было трудновато, но слова его звучали очень искренне. — Я вел себя…  
— Ты не натворил ничего ужасного, — прервал его Джиен и придвинулся немного ближе. — Это мне нужно просить прощения. Не стоило бить тебя. Ты имеешь полное право расстраиваться насчет Михен…  
На этот раз Енбэ прервал его коротким смешком и, наконец, повернулся к Джиену и посмотрел на него затуманенными глазами.  
— Ее зовут Миен.  
Джиен смутился.  
— Извини.  
— Да ничего, — Енбэ закрыл глаза, нахмурился и Джиен уже хотел было спросить, не тошнит ли его опять, как он выдохнул едва слышно. — Это неважно. Она — не ты.  
Джиена словно током ударило и он сглотнул.  
— Что?  
Следующие слова Енбэ пробормотал прямо в унитаз, это был почти шепот, но для Джиена они прозвучали звоном колоколов.  
— Почему никто из них — не ты?  
В груди у Джиена что-то болезненно сжалось, он придвинулся еще ближе, так близко, как только смог и его рука поднялась со спины Енбэ в его волосы.  
— Енбэ, — прошептал он и поцеловал его чуть выше уха. Енбэ только слегка вздрогнул. -Пойдем домой.  
Джиен вызвал водителя и осторожно помог Енбэ спуститься по лестнице к черному ходу, надеясь, что холод снаружи поможет ему немного протрезветь. Енбэ навалился на него, ухватившись за полы пиджака и уткнулся лицом ему в грудь. А когда подъехала машина, завалился вдоль сидений и положил голову Джиену на колени. Он проспал всю дорогу и оказался в недоумении, когда Джиен растолкал его по прибытии.  
— Где это мы? — спросил Енбэ, потирая глаза рукой. Джиен тащил его за вторую, затем прижал большой палец к считывателю пропускной системы здания, потом прошел мимо охранника, который, к счастью, никогда не задавал вопросов о его пьяных гостях и только приветственно кивнул.  
— У меня дома, — ответил Джиен и втащил Енбэ в лифт. Когда двери закрылись, Джиен приложил палец к очередному считывателю и нажал кнопку семнадцатого этажа. От движения лифта Енбэ пошатнулся и Джиен обнял его покрепче.  
Так, в обнимку, они и ехал, медленно скользя мимо этажей: седьмой, десятый, тринадцатый. Примерно на пятнадцатом этаже рука Енбэ дернулась и Джиен переплел их пальцы вместе. Потом дверь открылась и Джиен потащил его дальше, а его сердце почти выпрыгивало из груди.  
Внутри Енбэ просто стоял, покачиваясь, пока не заметил, что Джиен разувается. Тогда он попытался последовать его примеру.  
— Давай я, — Джиен опустился на колени, чтобы расшнуровать его обувь и Енбэ молча принял помощь, но через несколько секунд Джиен ощутил его пальцы в своих волосах. Он посмотрел вверх и увидел, что взгляд Енбэ теперь гораздо яснее, чем раньше, но одновременно и мрачнее, словно его мучает что-то. Он все еще пьян, напомнил себе Джиен и прикусил губу. Он поднялся на ноги и направился к кухне, помахав рукой в направлении ванной.  
— Иди, почисть зубы.  
— У меня нет щетки.  
— Возьми мою.  
Джиен даже не оборачиваясь услышал, что Енбэ послушался и медленно прошаркал через всю гостиную, потом включил в ванной свет и вытяжку.

Прождав на диване с двумя стаканами воды больше пяти минут, Джиен понял, что Енбэ не собирается возвращаться. Может, его и ванной уже не было, ведь она сообщалась со спальней, так что Енбэ вполне мог дрыхнуть на его кровати. Он поднялся и вместе с водой, прошел через, и правда пустую, ванную в спальню, выключив по дороге и свет и вытяжку.

Как Джиен и подозревал, Енбэ свернулся клубочком на его кровати и на секунду он даже подумал, что тот спит. Но потом Енбэ пошевелился и из-под одеяла мелькнуло обнаженное плечо — когда он только успел снять рубашку? — и что-то пробормотал.  
— Что? — переспросил Джиен.  
— Мило. У тебя тут мило.  
— О, — Джиен хотел было шагнуть ближе, но оказался не в состоянии пошевелиться. — Спасибо.  
— Выключишь свет?  
Джиен отмер и щелкнул выключателем, потом направился к кровати, в которой устроился Енбэ, чтобы поставить стакан с водой на прикроватный столик.  
Не успел он отойти, как Енбэ схватил его за руку и потянул на себя.  
— Енбэ! — воскликнул Джиен, почти уронивший при этом второй стакан, но умудрившийся все-таки поставить его рядом с первым.  
Енбэ не ответил, вместо этого он обхватил шею Джиена руками и снова потянул на себя, и Джиена не пришлось долго убеждать соединить их губы в поцелуе, который, к счастью, теперь отдавал мятой, а не тошнотой и водкой. Но, все-таки, это был довольно пьяный поцелуй, их зубы и языки неуклюже и сильно столкнулись.  
— Енбэ, — почти просипел Джиен, горячо выдыхая воздух в рот Енбэ, хотя и не слишком стараясь оторваться от него. Горячие руки Енбэ лежали на его шее, потом перебрались ниже и Джиен послушно стянул и отбросил пиджак. Он никогда не видел Енбэ таким решительным и ему очень понравился этот новый Енбэ, он распалял его и заставлял член распирать штаны. Джиен отклонился, чтобы продолжить раздевание и Енбэ не упустил возможность сделать то же самое. Джиен чуть не поперхнулся, увидев его уже обнаженным.

— Ты пьян, — сказал Джиен, скользнув, тем не менее, на колени Енбэ, одна его рука путешествует по накачанному животу, вторая расстегивает рубашку.  
— Плевать, — сказал Енбэ, и помог Джиену стянуть рубашку с плеч. А потом принялся жадно и беспорядочно покрывать поцелуями шею, ключицы. Хоть и делал он это не слишком умело, Джиен завелся и застонав, откинул голову назад, чтобы не мешать.

— Нам стоит подождать до завтра, — прерывающимся голосом произнес Джиен, когда их руки встретились у его ширинки, но все-таки позволил неуклюжим пальцам Енбэ расстегнуть ее. — Ох, нахрен, — добавил он, когда Енбэ обхватил его член прямо в трусах.  
— Не хочу больше ждать, — умоляюще произнес Енбэ и Джиен готов был просто сдаться и избавиться уже от штанов и белья, когда Енбэ тихо добавил: — Завтра ты меня не захочешь.  
Сердце Джиена пропустило удар и заболело так сильно, что он не мог шевельнуться, даже сделать вдох. Потом он обхватил своими ладонями ладони Енбэ и поднес их к губам.  
— Енбэ, — сказал он, слыша только стук своего сердца. — Я всегда тебя хотел.  
Что-то мелькнуло во взгляде Енбэ, он смягчился. Джиен еще раз поцеловал руки Енбэ и слез с его коленей. Он отвернулся, чтобы не видеть его наготу и это оказалось почти самым тяжелым поступком за всю его жизнь.  
— Нам нужно подождать, — выдавил он сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— Но… — взволнованно запротестовал Енбэ, — ты никогда не ждешь.  
Джиен снова повернулся к нему, глядя строго в глаза, но не ниже.  
— Именно поэтому.

Енбэ нечего было возразить. Джиен склонился к нему и поцеловал, но на этот раз лишь очень нежно коснувшись губ. Затем устроил его под одеялом и лег позади, прижавшись грудью к спине. Он решительно проигнорировал почти болезненный стояк, обнял Енбэ за талию и уткнулся носом в шею. Наконец он ощутил, как понемногу Енбэ расслабился.  
Когда он уже думал, что тот заснул, Енбэ прошептал:  
— Джиен… мы же не станем завтра притворяться, что ничего не было, да?  
— Да, — сказал Джиен. Он притянул Енбэ поближе и тот вздохнул. Прежде чем заснуть, Джиен успел подумать, что он очень давно не позволял никому оставаться на ночь.

Проснувшись, Джиен некоторое время вспоминал, что случилось вчера ночью, а вспомнив, подскочил. Он огляделся и увидел, что постель пуста, хотя пиджак и рубашка валяются на полу, поэтому вчерашнее не было сном. Из кухни послышался шум воды, и он выскользнул из кровати, застегнул молнию на брюках и направился в гостиную, борясь с дурацким желанием нырнуть обратно под одеяло и остаться там навсегда. Он понятия не имел, что делать, если Енбэ не помнит о вчерашнем. Но еще хуже, если он помнит и сожалеет.

Енбэ, полностью одетый, хотя и довольно помятый, ставил кастрюлю с водой на огонь. Их глаза встретились и Джиен тут же понял, что тот помнит все. Джиена затошнило, то ли от похмелья, то ли от нервов.

Помолчав, Енбэ сказал:  
— У тебя нет чайника.  
Джиен запустил руку в растрепанные волосы и, отвернувшись, ответил:  
— Я куплю, — и неожиданно покраснев, добавил, — если обещаешь оставаться тут почаще.

У него было ощущение, что он задал очень трудный вопрос, хотя формально он ничего и не спрашивал. Тишина немного затянулась и Джиен поднял глаза на Енбэ. Тот улыбнулся.  
— Ладно.

На Джиена накатила волна облегчения, он так разволновался, что колени подогнулись. Ему захотелось схватить Енбэ за воротник и поцеловать, захотелось затащить его в кровать или на диван или повалить на пол и делать с ним то, о чем он раньше боялся даже подумать, не считая пары моментов слабости. Ему захотелось оттрахать Енбэ и чтобы Енбэ трахал его, жестко, на всех кухонных поверхностях и у стены, так сильно захотелось, что он даже удивился, почему они еще не приступили. Но едва он шагнул вперед, Енбэ снова заговорил.  
— Хочешь чаю?  
Джиен замешкался. Енбэ копался в шкафчиках, пытаясь найти непросроченный чай или чашку не покрытую пылью и Джиен расслабился.  
— Еще бы, — сказал он направляясь не к Енбэ, а к столу и освободил его от мусора и остатков перекусов, чтобы хватило места им двоим для завтрака. Они могут заняться сексом позже. Они смогут заниматься сексом когда угодно. Никто никуда не спешит.

Он занял место за столом и опустил голову, чтобы скрыть выражение бесконечного облегчения на лице. Он сложил руки на коленях и стал терпеливо ждать. Теперь он знал — Енбэ придет к нему.


End file.
